A Demon's Fate
by InkStainedGhost
Summary: Blood, so much blood, running everywhere, staining everything. Why must she keep doing this! She can't do this just for fun... could she?


**A Demons Fate**

* * *

><p>The night stood calm and still, unlike other nights, this one was strangely calm, it was almost uncanny. There was no wind, no rain, not even the stars shone in the sky. It was just the endless raven black night that hung in the sky. In the village of Hinamizawa, unknown to anyone's understanding. yet another murder had taken place.<p>

In small house in the outskirts, laid the body of the victim, and next to it, it's murderer. Ryūgū Rena. She stood next to the mutilated body, her cleaver hung loosely in her hand, almost about to fall from her blood stained hands. She breathed deeply, in and out, in and out. The adrenaline pumping through her veins. The cleaver dropped from her shaking hands, her eyes shocked, scared at the very act she had just committed.

Had she gone too far this time?!

Was this purely an act of a monster? A demon...

Rena looked down at the ground below her, the haunting red ground.

Blood, so much blood, it drips everywhere, flows into every creak and crack, stains everything. Her clothes right now, blood stained, her hands, covered in the red oozing goo.

Rena brought her hands up, she tried to pick away at the blood that clung in her nails, desperately she tried but to no avail. The blood gripped there, like a blood thirsty leech. In front of Rena now, the torn up remains of her latest victim. A boy, no less than 15, pretty lanky for a boy his age, but he put up a fight against her no less.

She killed him quite ruthlessly, even at her standards. Well that's what you get if you pick on one of her friends, one of the club! Well that's what she thought.

The boy ruthlessly picked on Satoko, the victim of the entire village. Although Satoko did receive a lot of disgust from the village, this boy was particularly harsh in his actions. Actions that lead Rena to breaking point, she wasn't going to let this one pass, not this time.

So, one night, this night, she followed her prey, and in the dead of night, where everyone had fallen into the haven of dreams, she killed him. Hacked him mercilessly until his limbs and heart were no longer connected to his torso.

Rena closed her eyes as she remembered his last cries of mercy.

* * *

><p>"<em>I swear, I promise! I won't <em>_hurt her again! __Gomen'nasai! Gomen'nasai!" the boy begged as he tried his best to crawl away from her, his torso already shredded, his guts practically falling out onto the floor. In front of him, Rena approached him, the cleaver clutched tightly in her hands, her eyes swarmed with hatrid, her very look could make demons run and hide._

"_Uso da" she muttered darkly as she continued to approach him, the boy looked at her in a confused manner._

"_What?" he questioned, not fully hearing her_

"_USO DA!" she screamed, filling the still air, the boy eyes widened as he realized he had no hope. _

_You lie..._

_Before the boy could even blink twice, Rena started to hack ruthlessly at his body, removing his legs, his arms from his body, hacking all the way to his heart that was quickly shredded apart from the blade of her cleaver, and finally, leaving only his head, loosely connected by a thread. Letting him have one final breath before falling to the arms of death._

* * *

><p>Rena opened her eyes again, she looked at the mutilated body, but this time, she looked on in a different light. She didn't see and act of shame, an act of a monster. Instead, she saw it an act of vengeance, revenge... sweet revenge.<p>

A smile crept up on Rena's face, the adrenaline still pumping within her. Then, there in the deadness of the night, she let out a blood curdling laugh, a laugh so loud and frightening, it would send anyone within ears drop turn and run to the hills.

The realization came upon her. She may be a murderer, a creature capable of awful things, a demon maybe. But she didn't care.

No, in fact, she liked it!

She loved the feeling of the adrenaline pumping in and out of her veins as she mutilated, tore apart her victims. She loved to hear her victims last final breaths as she tore away their lungs. She loved to listen to their final pleads of mercy that would never be answered. She was a demon of blood, and she loved it!

After all she was part of the club.

Rena picked up her cleaver from the ground, clutching it tightly in her hand. And with that, she skipped joyously out of the house, not taking a second look back at her very mutilated, very dead victim. She left the house with a smile on her face. looking up at the sky, dawn has now broken, setting the sky alight in a blinding red colour.

Rena smirked once more, the blood still stained on her clothes and hands, not that she cared of course. She looked back at the road ahead of her, she choose her path, her fate. A demons fate.

And without a second thought she skipped gladly down it, never looking back, never regretting, not once.

"_A red sun rises, blood has been spilled this night."_


End file.
